Une malédiction qui prend fin
by la-petite-Alice-Cullen
Summary: La vie de Sarah est loin d'être simple entre un petit ami loup-garou, une famille biologique vampire et un danger constant qui la menace.  Sa famille et son petit ami vont tout faire pour sauver la jeune adolescente par comme les autres...


**Une malédiction qui prend fin**

**Chapitre 1: **

**P.O.V.- Sarah**

**Les ennuies sont de retour !**

**- Debout petite sœur !**

_J'ouvris les yeux, un peu à contre cœur. _

**- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? **d_emandais-je, d'une voix endormie._

**- Je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Maria et Thomas vont arriver dans moins d'une heure **_m'expliqua-t-il tristement._

_Maria et Thomas sont nos parents, enfin, pour moi, ce sont mes parents adoptifs. Nos étions incapable de les appelés « papa » et « maman » après tout ce qui s était passer..._

**- Oh non...**

**- Oui je sais, mais on va s'en sortir, ensemble **_dit-il avec son sourire si rassurant. _**Je te propose que l'on se prépare et que l'on parte plus tôt pour le lycée. Comme ça, on ne les croisera pas, Du moins ce matin... Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Bonne idée **_dis-je en me levant._

**- Je vais commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Quant à toi prépare toi **_dit-il en sortant de ma chambre avec un faux sourire._

_Je me dirigeais vers mon dressing afin de prendre ce dont j'avais besoin, puis fila dans la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche._

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur... Mes parents adoptifs sont de vrais monstres... Ils ont tendance à être violent, surtout quand les choses ne se passent pas comme ils veulent, c'est-à-dire souvent... trop souvent. Heureusement qu'ils partent régulièrement en voyage d'affaire ou en vacances depuis quelques mois. Si seulement ils pouvaient y rester pour de bon, sans jamais revenir, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple._

_Je sortis de la douche, m'habilla rapidement, me maquilla,... et rejoignis mon frère, Matt dans la cuisine._

**- Déjà prête ? **_s'étonna Matt, quand j'entrais dans la cuisine._

**- Faut croire que oui **_dis-je en souriant_**. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à les croiser.**

**- Je te comprend.**

_Je préparais la table pendant que Matt finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis on parlais de tout et de rien en mangeant, tout en évitant de parler de nos parents. Ils pouvaient arrivé d'une minutes à l'autre._

**- Comment tu vas ? **_Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence._

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Bof**_ avoua-t-il._**Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, ça se voit.**

**- Tu me connais si bien **dis-je en souriant.

**- Encore heureux, le contraire serait inquiétant **_dit-il en souriant à son tour._** Tout va bien se passer. **

**- Je l'espère.**

_On continuait à parler en faisant rapidement la vaisselle, et en rangeant chaque chose à sa place. Si on aurais tout laisser dans levier pour faire la vaisselle le soir, nos parents aurait piquer une crise._

**- Les enfants, on est là !**

**- Oh non ! **_chuchota mon frère._

**- On est dans la cuisine**_ dis-je, hésitante._

_Mon frère avait l'air paniquer, et il me regardait, inquiet._

**- Ça c'est bien mes petits anges, débrouillard, et tout ce qu'il faut, n 'est ce pas, chérie ! **_s'exclama « mon père »._

**- Oh oui ! Que racontez vous de beau ? **d_emanda « ma mère »._

_Voyant que mon grand frère était incapable de parle et que la panique montait en lui, je pris la parole._

_**- Et bien en fait, on allait partir pour le lycée !**_

_**- Si tôt ? Ok ! On parlera ce soir.**_

_**- Euh... Oui**_

_Je pris mon frère par la main et le tira jusqu'au garage, prenant nos deux sacs aux passage._

**- ça va ?**_ demandais-je, un fois arrivé dans le garage**.**_

**- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser tout faire... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...**

**- Oui... Mais je suis ton grand frère ! C'est à moi de t'aider, de te proteger, de... **_me coupa-t-il._

**- Les grand frère aussi ont besoin d'aide parfois, **_dis-je en lui souriant, le coupant à mon tour._

**- Peut-être.. Merci petite sœur **_dit-il en me prenant dans c'est bras._

**- C'est normal **_dis-je, de meilleure humeur_**. On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne reviennent. **

**- Bonne idée, allons-y !**

_On s'installa dans la voiture de Matt et nous dirigions vers le lycée. Nous étions à l'avance mais il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves assis dans leur coin, à réviser leur cours. Parmi eux il y avait Lexis._

_**- Regarde Matt, il y a Lexis là-bas ! On va la rejoindre.**_

_**- Elle doit surement être avec quelqu'un, on risque de la déranger, mais vas-y, si tu veux.**_

_**- Matt, tu devrais arrêter de te chercher des excuses ! Regarde bien, Lexis est seule, en train de réviser ! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.**_

_**- Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va répondre.**_

_**- Ah bon ? Et elle va répondre quoi, à ton avis ?**_

_**- Elle va dire non..**_

_**- Comment peut-tu le savoir, si tu ne tente pas ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme ça.**_

_**- Bon, ok on y va **_

_Je lui sourit et nous nous dirigions vers Lexis, une de nous amie les plus proche, enfin surtout pour moi. En ce qui concerne Matt, les sentiments son complètement différents._

**- Salut Lexis **_dis-je en cœur avec mon frère._

**- Salut vous deux !** _s'exclama -t-elle._

**- Comment vas-tu ? **_demanda Matt._

**- Super et vous ?**

**- Bien **_répondit-il._

**- Et toi Sarah ?**

**- Bien**

**- Tu es sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, tout les deux !**

**- Nos parents sont de retour...**

**- Ah, je comprend **dit-elle**, je suis désolée.**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être.**

**- Bon, je dois aller au secrétariat.**

**- Ah bon ? **_demanda Matt qui se doutait que c'était une excuse pour le laisser seul, tout les deux. _

**- Oui, à toute.**

**- A toute **_dirent-ils en cœur._

_Je me dirigeais donc vers le secrétariat, même si, bien sûr, je n'avais aucun besoin d'y aller, mais c'était notre coin de rendez-vous, à Tiffany, Mégane, Floriane, Morgane et moi._


End file.
